The Roadhouse Hunter
The Roadhouse Hunter is the protagonist of Supernatural: Season Three. Appearance The Roadhouse Hunter is a player created character of either gender. Personality The Roadhouse Hunter is dedicated to hunting monsters. The second game, the Roadhouse Hunter is obsessed with killing Lilith before she releases Lucifer, nearly playing into their hands. He/she is also vengeful as he/she tracked down Remiel and killed him for helping bring about the Apocalypse. After Sam Winchester inadvertently caused the Apocalypse, the Roadhouse Hunter lost respect for him and thus hid the second Colt from the Winchesters. He/she is open minded enough to recruit supernatural beings to help, something most hunters would be against. Supernatural: Season Three The Roadhouse Hunter is from a long line of hunters descending from Samuel Colt himself. In 2006, He/she worked in the Roadhouse with Ellen Harvelle, Joe Harvelle and Ash, before everyone inside, apart from the Roadhouse Hunter, Ellen and Jo, were killed by demons. A year later, the Roadhouse Hunter is working with Ellen and Jo in another location, still keeping contact with Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer and Missouri Moseley. In the aftermath of Supernatural: Season Two, Lilith is leading an army of demons. The Roadhouse Hunter is tasked with hunting these demons, along with gathering magical items that the demons are after and assembled a second Colt to use to kill Lilith and her general Damon. After completing these tasks, the Roadhouse Hunter decides to hunt down Lilith. Supernatural: Season Four The Roadhouse Hunter still works in Ellen Harvelle's new base of operations and is still hunting for Lilith. He/she encounters the angel Remiel, who also becomes his/her contact to fighting demons. Eventually the Roadhouse Hunter tracks down Crowley and interrogates him on Lilith's location. Crowley gives the Roadhouse Hunter Lilith's location but warns that Remiel cannot be trusted. The Roadhouse Hunter ignores Crowley's warning and hunts Lilith down. He/she almost kills her with the second Colt but the Hunter appears and warns that Lilith's death is the final seal. The Roadhouse Hunter lets Lilith. Returning to Ellen, the Roadhouse Hunter learns that Sam later killed Lilith and Lucifer has been released. Realizing Remiel was trying to bring about the apocalypse, the Roadhouse Hunter tracked him down and killed him. Supernatural: Season Five The Roadhouse Hunter tracks down a nest of demons, killing all except one that he/she captures. With the Hunter's guidance, he/she is able to partly cure the demon. With the Angel Hunter and Demon Hunter they hunt for Seram, a demon trying to take advantage of the Apocalypse to perform a ritual to give himself untold power. The Roadhouse Hunter's soul is needed for the ritual as blood of the Chosen Bloodline is acquired and the Roadhouse Hunter's grandmother was the cousin of Deanna Campbell, Mary Winchester's mother. In the end, the Roadhouse Hunter is able to stop Seram at the cost of his/her own life. Notes * If the player names the Roadhouse Hunter Rick and makes him in his early twenties, Jo Harvelle will slap him for never calling her back. If the Roadhouse Hunter is named Rick but that age, Jo will comment on knowing a hunter called Rick. * The Roadhouse Hunter is the only one to have been in the Roadhouse that survived. Jo Harvelle had left and Ellen Harvelle was out at the time the massacre took place. * The Roadhouse Hunter knew the Hunter and worked with him on a couple of hunts from the third game. * If the Roadhouse Hunter is male and in his early twenties, it is implied that he and Jo Harvelle have feelings for each other. * The Roadhouse Hunter is distantly related to the Winchesters, being the grandson/granddaughter of Deanna Campbell's cousin. As his/her grandmother died before he/she was born, the Roadhouse Hunter never knew until the fifth game. * If the Demon Hunter is female, the Roadhouse Hunter if ask if she's another Meg or Ruby. Category:Ashadowskull's articles Category:Characters